Modèle:GunInfo
}} | ! Class: }_weapon_class}}}}} - | }} ! Direct Damage: | }_direct_damage}}} }_direct_damage_type}}} }_buckshots|}}} | ( }_direct_damage}}}|R}}/ }_buckshots}}}|R}} round 0}} per projectile) | }} |- }_burst_damage|}}} | ! Burst Damage: }_burst_damage}}} }_burst_damage_type}}} }_buckshots|}}} | ( }_burst_damage}}}|R}}/ }_buckshots}}}|R}} round 0}} per projectile) | }} - | }} ! Burst Radius: | }_burst_radius}}} }_burst_radius}}}|R}} | 1 | meter | meters }} }_arming_time|}}} | - ! Arming Time: }_arming_time}}} }_arming_time}}}|R}} | 1 | second | seconds }} - ! Arming Range: }_arming_time}}}|R}}* }_projectile_speed}}}|R}}) round 0}} meters | }} |- ! Effective Vs: | }_direct_damage_type}}} }_burst_damage_type|}}} | Fire = Balloon, Hull | FireFire = Balloon, Hull | FireFlechette = Balloon, Hull | FlechetteFire = Balloon, Hull | FireShatter = Balloon, Hull, Guns, Engines | ShatterFire = Guns, Engines, Balloon, Hull | FirePiercing = Balloon, Hull, Armor | PiercingFire = Armor, Balloon, Hull | FireExplosive = Hull, Balloon | ExplosiveFire = Hull, Balloon | FireImpact = Balloon, Hull | ImpactFire = Balloon, Hull | Flechette = Balloon | FlechetteFlechette = Balloon | FlechetteShatter = Balloon, Guns, Engines | ShatterFlechette = Guns, Engines, Balloon | FlechettePiercing = Balloon, Armor | PiercingFlechette = Armor, Balloon | FlechetteExplosive = Balloon, Hull | ExplosiveFlechette = Hull, Balloon | FlechetteImpact = Balloon, Hull | ImpactFlechette = Balloon, Hull | Shatter = Guns, Engines | ShatterShatter = Guns, Engines | ShatterPiercing = Guns, Engines, Armor | PiercingShatter = Armor, Guns, Engines | ShatterExplosive = Guns, Engines, Hull | ExplosiveShatter = Hull, Guns, Engines | ShatterImpact = Guns, Engines, Balloon, Hull | ImpactShatter = Balloon, Hull, Guns, Engines | Piercing = Armor | PiercingPiercing = Armor | PiercingExplosive = Armor, Hull | ExplosviePiercing = Hull, Armor | PiercingImpact = Armor, Balloon, Hull | ImpactPiercing = Balloon, Hull, Armor | Explosive = Hull | ExplosiveExplosive = Hull | ExplosiveImpact = Hull, Balloon | ImpactExplosive = Hull, Balloon | Impact = Balloon, Hull | ImpactImpact = Balloon, Hull }} |- ! Rate of Fire: | }_rof}}} }_rof}}}|R}} | 1 | bullet | bullets }}/s |- ! Reload Time: | }_reload_time}}} }_reload_time}}}|R}} | 1 | second | seconds }} |- ! Magazine Size: | }_magazine}}} |- ! Projectile Speed: | }_projectile_speed}}} m/s |- ! Range: | }_range}}} }_range}}}|R}} | 1 | meter | meters }} |- }_shell_drop|}}} | ! Shell Drop: }_shell_drop}}} m/s² - | }} }_buckshots|}}} | ! Buckshots: }_buckshots}}} projectiles - | }} ! Jitter: }_jitter|}}} | }_jitter}}} deg - }_jitter}}} | 0 || ! Spread at Max Range: }_jitter}}}|R}}*pi/180)* }_range}}}|R}}) round 0 }} meters - }} | N/A - }} ! Size: | }_size}}} | light = Light | heavy = Heavy }} |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: large; background: #220a29" | Movement and Arcs |- ! Horizontal Angles: | }_hor_angle_left}}} deg Left; }_hor_angle_right}}} deg Right |- ! Vertical Angles: | }_vert_angle_up}}} deg Up; }_vert_angle_down}}} deg Down |- }_hor_speed|}}} | ! Horizontal Turn: }_hor_speed}}} deg/s - | }} }_vert_speed|}}} | ! Vertical Turn: }_vert_speed}}} deg/s - | }} }_zoom_level|}}} | ! Zoom Level: }_zoom_level}}} | 1 | no zoom | }_zoom_level}}}x }} - | }} }_additional_info|}}} | ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: large; background: #220a29" Additional Info - colspan="2" }_direct_damage_type|}}}|Explosive| * Explosive ignition chance dependent on which components are hit. | }_burst_damage_type|}}}|Explosive| * Explosive ignition chance dependent on which components are hit. |}} }} }_additional_info}}} | }_direct_damage_type|}}}|Explosive| ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: large; background: #220a29" Additional Info - colspan="2" * Explosive ignition chance dependent on which components are hit. | }_burst_damage_type|}}}|Explosive| ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: large; background: #220a29" Additional Info - colspan="2" * Explosive ignition chance dependent on which components are hit. |}} }} }} |} Catégorie:Modèles